


Perfect Imperfections.

by Slightly_irish_dragon



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, I Love Alice, I'm Bad At Summaries, Love, Pretty please, Vampires, Visions, please read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slightly_irish_dragon/pseuds/Slightly_irish_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you can see the future 'what could have been's' are all to real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Imperfections.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that popped into my head.

I was told once that I could have been the perfect vampire. No human memories to hold me back, to stop me from killing, to stop me from being the perfect hunter. And they were right, I could have been. The first memory I have is of the fire. Agony flooding every inch of my being, as I screamed and screamed, begging for someone, anyone to help me, save me, kill me. No one came and slowly minute by minute, hour by hour the fire left me until it was only my throat that burned. It was this moment that decided my fate. I remember standing at a crossroad (literally), I have know memory of leaving the woods I woke up in, just a scent and the burn in my throat and there I was standing, watching as a buggy trundled towards me bringing with it a scent so divine it seemed to sing to me. The next thing I remember is looking into horrified doe brown eyes as I hovered over a girl younger even then me. And then it hit me, taking over my mind so thoroughly I didn’t notice as the girl escaped me, slipping from my slackened grip.

_Laughing doe brown eyes meeting mine, a grin stretching soft pink lips._

“ _Alice!” The girl laughed. “I am so telling Jasper you said that. I can't believe you called him a cowboy.” She was laughing so hard now that she couldn't stand straight, arms flung across my shoulders to help her balance. She stopped laughing though when she saw my eyes._

“ _So dark.” She whispered, her warm breath ghosting over my lips “Are you hungry?” She asked softly, moving closer rather then away._

“ _Yes.” I heard myself say. She looked so sad then, eyes down cast as she began to turn away. My hand lifted, fingers cupping her cheek, as I ran my thumb across her lip. I felt my own lips smile as I watched her shiver, her peoples dilating._

“ _I thought you were hungry.” She sounded confused._

“ _I am.” I whispered as I closed that last small inch between our lips._

“ _Oh” And she was kissing me back, hands in my hair, hot tongue slick against mine._

It was that vision, my first vision, that shaped my life. Others visions came, the Cullen inadvertently teaching me how to feed, and on what, when I saw them welcome me into there family. Jasper helping me understand my emotions before I even met him. My life would have been so very different without the guidance the visions gave me. I would have been so very different. I think I could have very easily been a monster.

 

The perfect vampire.

 

“Alice,” Bella whined softly as she shifted closer under the sheets. “I can hear you brain, stop thinking and come here. Some of us need to sleep you know.” I laughed, snuggling closer and wrapping my arms around the warmth of her body.

“I'm sorry, little human creature. I did not mean to disturb you're peaceful slumber.” I laughed as she slapped my arm, scowling sleepily at me.

“Silly vampire.” She muttered pulling me close and stealing a kiss.

 

I will always be grateful to be so completely imperfect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think.


End file.
